


Ice Cold Venti

by adesidera



Series: Mixology [2]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Soft Girlfriends, non-fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adesidera/pseuds/adesidera
Summary: Hope yall like it!Follow me on twt@pitaobatawor tumblr@adesiderato see me make a clown outta myself with my d20 ramblings.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Series: Mixology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561939
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Ice Cold Venti

Ayda Agueforth is good at her job, she might dare say she’s the best at it. She cares for the Compass Point Library downtown for six days a week, nine hours from Mondays to Saturdays.

She works there from nine in the morning, welcoming disgruntled parents dragged by their rosy-cheeked children, up until five in the evening, where she starts herding in sleep-deprived college students into the study rooms around the back.

It’s a quiet life she’s built for herself, far away from the influence of her father, but near enough for him not to worry about her (when he remembers her at all). She’s comforted by the routine, the peace and tranquility the books offer her, and it doesn’t hurt that her father’s influence helped kick some sense into the local government to help add some funding for the library.

She’s even made some friends here, Gorgug and Adaine, two students from her father’s university uptown. Gorgug, an engineering major and one of the university’s varsity, usually stalks around his girlfriend, Zelda, while she checks out some books. He often comes up the front desk to talk to her and chat about new science journals. He might be a 6-foot guy in an Agueforth letterman jacket (types Ayda usually avoid), but he’s quite insightful when he wants to be.

While Adaine, a third-year history major, usually sneaks her food by the desk. She briefly wonders if it’s to butter her up to overlook the overdue books Adaine returns, but she knows enough of the human expression that there is nothing false about the smiles Adaine sends her way when she hands her a poppy-seed bagel and ice cold venti strawberry acai refresher every morning.

It’s a regular Thursday morning, and Ayda’s sorting the books back into their shelves. The regulars are all tucked away in their usual nooks, and the faint scent of coffee and old paper is wafting around the whole library like a comforting blanket. The silence is only broken by the sound of turning pages or the click-clack of keyboard keys, but like a guitar out of tune, her ear picks up the unusual sound of laughter near the study rooms.

Ayda walks quickly to the rooms, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She hasn’t seen anyone unfamiliar to her go into this area, so she’s a bit miffed and annoyed at whoever is causing the disturbance. When she rounds the corner, she sees Adaine sitting on one of the desks and another figure sitting on the table. This girl is a far cry from the usual suspects in the library, studded leather jacket, ripped jeans, and beaten converse shoes. As she walks closer, she scrunches her nose as the faint smell of cloves greet her, but says nothing. Ayda nods at Adaine in greeting, which Adaine returns with a smile.

“Hello Adaine, I would like it if your companion didn’t make as much of a noise.”

“I’m so sorry about her Ayda,” Adaine’s face is apologetic, and she gestures to the girl beside her, “This is a friend of mine, Fig.” 

This Fig character smiles widely at her and holds out a hand, Ayda waits for a beat before shaking Fig’s hand, “A student at Agueforth too, I presume?”

“Yeah! I’m currently majoring in music right now, but I’m also considering taking up theater sometime in the future,” Fig looks at Ayda from underneath her lashes, and Ayda finds herself transfixed by her for some reason. “Were you a student there too?’

Ayda shakes her head, “While it would’ve been a wise decision to study at the place my father runs, I personally have a great distaste for the man.”  
  
“Ah, daddy issues. Welcome to the club sister, me and Adaine are starting this whole thing where we just hang out and talk about our asshole dads over ice cream,”

“While I appreciate the offer, I find that talking about my father is very tiring for me, so I’d rather do anything else but.” 

“So what about just ice cream then? You, me, and a couple of other people just hanging out over at Basrar’s?” This offer completely catches Ayda off-guard, Fig with her wide eyes and her warm smile. It reminds her of summers she spent at her old childhood home, bright summer sun and the deep seas. She feels her face heat up for the briefest of moments, but then manages to compose herself.

“I thank you for the invitation, but I find the presence of strangers undesirable.” 

Ayda sees Fig about to protest, but Adaine holds her off. Ayda smiles softly in thanks to Adaine, “It would greatly please me however, if you kept to the regulated noise levels of this place. Good day,” 

When she turns to go into one of the other rooms near them, she hears Fig’s voice say, ”Well I only wanted to hang out with her, she was really cute”. Ayda pauses and shakes her head, and gets right back to work. 

She finds that she misses the sound of laughter.

-

Ayda almost forgets about Fig after a few weeks. Seasons change, and along that are the looming threat of college finals are coming. She sees that her usual horde of college students look more braindead than usual, mindless in all but studying. It also means that she’s busier too, more people to clean up after. The Compass Points Library is notorious for its uncharacteristic rowdiness, but it has also gained infamy in its terrifying librarians. Ayda hides a muted scream as she clears up a another pile of books left in one of the reading rooms, no doubt by one of the engineering students. There are days where she doesn't blame them for their ineptitude, but there are also days where she wants to channel Adaine in all her self righteous anger, and chuck a book at them.

Today Ayda clocks in later than she does, so she hurriedly walks up the grand steps to the entrance. Rawlins, one of the other librarians, greets her while he’s hanging a couple of posters on the bulletin nearby.

She stops to read the poster, “What is that Rawlins?”

“It’s a small initiative I thought up for em’ small lads,” Rawlins says proudly, “Figured that it wouldn’t hurt to help those poor parents distract them wee little sods in the morning.”

She takes a closer look at the hanged poster, and sees a bunch of crudely drawn stick figure with a bunch of books, most likely drawn by a child. The words _STORY TIME_ are written in bold and bright colors, which give her a slight migraine.

“Am I right to assume that this is a story-reading event?”

“Right ye’ are lass, I even got me a bunch of volunteers for it from yer’ father’s university.”

Just as she thinks of possible names of the people who volunteered, she hears someone shout her name. “Morning Ayda!”

She turns and sees Fig bundled up in warmer clothes, with a bunch of beverages on one hand, Fig nods at Rowlins and hands him a cup of coffee. Her eyes are ever-bright, and her smile is warmer than her last.

"Miss Figueroth was kind enough t' volunteer her time round 'ere. More people yer' age too would do ya some good, stuck in this dusty ol' place with me and the hags."  
  
"Be careful in calling Cathilda a hag Rawlins, she might stab you for that."

Rowlins laughs heartily and turns to go back inside as he shoots her a toothy smile. Just as Ayda follows him back to the desk, Fig hands her a venti strawberry acai refresher, "For you."

Ayda doesn’t let herself dwell on how Fig’s hands lingered for far longer than usual. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall like it!
> 
> Follow me on twt [@pitaobataw](https://twitter.com/pitaobataw) or tumblr [@adesidera](https://www.adesidera.tumblr.com) to see me make a clown outta myself with my d20 ramblings.


End file.
